Elsewhere
by Christopher Brewer
Summary: I went a different direction than I'm use to but I hope you all like it. It's a Peter Pan fic. Enjoy.


Chapter One: Elsewhere

Peter Pan stared into the mirror. He was still a boy. He loved being young, and nothing could change that, although his next mission was of some importance. He was still only seven looking into this mirror but how was he really? He needed to let himself grow. As he thought this, thought that being older would certainly help him in his next task he did so. Things he never understood became clear to him; he felt his vocal chords change. The ground moved away from him, his clothes were too tight. Then he stopped and had to crouch to see his face in the mirror. He was no longer seven, he was now, twenty-one. He removed his tights and green tunic and traded them in for leggings with iron on the knees and ankles. He placed a piece of chain mail over his newly broad shoulders. He kept his steel sword and gold sheath; the lost boys would be upset if he disposed of that. Thinking of the lost boys, something occurred to him, if he grew himself they must have grown as well. He grabbed his hat and ran from the cellar. He leapt into the air taking off. The armor weighted him down a bit but also this helped him fly faster. He flew through Neverland and noticed that everything else had aged thirteen years like he did. New plants were everywhere; the plants that had been babies when he entered the cellar had grown tall and brave. The cellar he would never enter again, never. He had done something terrible and that is why had to grow up. Cutting off Hooks hand was one thing but this was too great for him to stay a child. As he flew he thought of the hours before he changed, he thought about the man he had killed.

Peter pan flew over Neverland one morning and swooping low every so often to grab a sip of water. He was youthful boy and he was enjoying his imagination. Earlier that day he had conjured a dragon with The Lost Boys and they had a great battle. Then suddenly a cannon ball flew through the air and struck him hard. As he plummeted to the ground. He hit the ground hard but he didn't stop he went into the ground. Looking around he noticed he was in a cellar with a great big chest and child sized mirror. Had he imagined this place, no he does not recall doing so. However it had appeared it saved his life. If the ground were solid he would have splattered like a bug. That cannon ball was not one of Hooks, his exploded after it hit something. Then suddenly the cellar door burst opened and he heard the sound of iron boots on the floor. He stood up and drew his sword ready to fight.

"Peter Pan." A voice said as a figure approached.

Peter knew right away, it was Smee. "Smee when did you get your own ship." Peter said coming out of battle formation. Smee was no match for him. But when Smee came into view he had changed. He was taller and stronger looking, also he was wearing a captain hat.

"Well don't you look shocked Pan? Well your right I didn't have my own ship. I do now and I have this new power." Smee said clenching his fist, his leather gloves making an awful noise that sounded like energy getting sucked from the room. Peter had drawn his sword again as Smee drew his as well.

"And how did you get this new power Smee?" Peter said backing into a defense position.

"I went to Elsewhere and found a witch. I traded her pixie dust and she gave me this power." Smee grabbed his sword and swung it at Peter. That's when something occurred to him, although Smee had strength he was still a terrible swordsman, especially against Peter Pan.

Smee charged swinging his sword down at Peter but being quick and much smaller he rolled out of the way. Smee was on him before he knew it struck him with a forearm sending him crashing into the wall. Peter took to the air and swooped in so he was at height with Smee and their swords clashed and clanged. Smee caught him with another great blow sent him to the ground. He stood over Peter looking down on him. Raising his sword Smee wore a devilish grin. He was going to kill Peter, he couldn't let that happen. Peter swung his sword up and drove his sword up into Smee's chest. He pulled the blade free and Smee fell. Peter stood over him crying. He had never killed anyone before. "Smee why? I didn't want to kill you."

Blood began to come from Smee's mouth as he spoke to the little boy who had just struck him dead. "The witch…the witch said…" Smee coughed and blood stained Peter's tunic "she said you wouldn't kill….me…she said I would capture…you…" then Smee stopped talking and his blank eyes stared at Peter.

"She lied." Peter said and reached over and closed his eyes. Peter sat in that cellar for he didn't know how long. He cried for Smee, he wanted to know why a witch from Elsewhere would do this. He would find out and he would make her pay for making him grow up.

He landed in front of The Lost Boys cave and entered. There were only three of them sitting around a table. Tootles, Slighty and Nibs, but that wasn't their names anymore. They weren't wearing their costumes either. Their new names were John, Stephen, and Drake. "What have you done Pete?" Tootles, now known as John, said.

"What I had to John. We need to be older. Where is…um…uh." For the life of him Peter couldn't remember the other Lost Boys names.

"We can't remember their names either, they just disappeared." Stephen (Slighty) said angrily. "Why did we have grown up, and why did we not disappear?"

"You didn't disappear because you still believe, you still have imagination, and we grew up because we have to go to Elsewhere."

"Why Elsewhere Pete?"

"She made me grow up, and kill Smee." Peter said looking at his knew face in the mirror.

"You killed Smee!" Drake blurted out.

"I had to or he would have killed me." Peter said turning around and facing them. "Gather your things we're leaving soon." They nodded and got up from the table. Peter began looking around the room. Someone else was missing. "Tink! Tinkerbell! Hey guys where is Tink?"

"Right here Peter." A voice said from behind him. "What did you do this time?" Turning Peter had to catch his breath. Standing in the door to The Lost Boys cave was a twenty-one year old Wendy Darling.

Tink buzzed over to Peter eyeballing him up and down. "You're much older now." Tink said in that fairy language only Peter could understand.

"Yes I know, why did you fly off."

"Because you obviously needed the help." Tink said and flew off to a corner in the clubhouse.

"Well, what is it this time Peter. Hook up to his old Tricks again?"

"No, much worse I fear." Peter said sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

Wendy looked at him worriedly. She kneeled in front of him. "What happened Pete?"

He explained again what he had done and who had made him do it. Then something rose in Peter Pan and that he had never felt. Anger, pure anger. He had been mad at Hook many times but this was pure untamed anger. He rose from his seat nearly knocking Wendy down. He hollered for the Lost Boys to hurry up. They had a mission to go on and they would start with the one and only Captain Hook.


End file.
